Israel and The Arab World
The modern state of Israel has had an increasingly complex and, at times, violent relationship with both its Arab neighbors and the Arabs living within it's borders. So far all efforts to establish peace in the region have failed. The US Government has been trying for decades. We need a better understanding of the history of the problems, and we need to work together at the grassroots level to come up with a solution. Then we need the power to get our governments to follow that solution. The intervention of the US government is a matter of constant debate. Just a few days ago, Secretary of State Condoleezza Rice stated that a cease fire would be useless. President Bush stated that "Israel has the right to defend itself" http://www.abcnews.go.com/Politics/wireStory?id=2186821, ignoring the exaggerated nature of Israel's response. History of the problem The situation now = The Gaza Strip and the West Bank are under illegal military occupation by the Israelis, and has been for 40 years, since 1967. Illegal Israeli Settlements have been set up and have been expanding on Palestinian land. Many palestinians are left homeless after their homes have been demolished to make way for these Israeli only communities and some Israeli only roads and bypasses. Israel, in it's defense, accuse the families of buliding underground terrorist tunnels. Over 20, 000 homes have been demolished since the occupation began. There are over 4.3 million Palestinians living in refugee camps, making it the largest amount of refugees in one country in the world. Israel holds a record for number of soldiers refusing to serve in the military (IDF) with over 1500 men and women, over 300 were imprisoned for it. The Iraeli law states that every man and woman must serve their country after they graduate high school, 2 years for women, 3 years for men. Palestine doesn't have a military, or national funding for weapons or military training. Additional to the lack of weapons, Palestinians have been cut of from crucial resources by the Israelis, such as food, water and much need medical supplies. Israel recieves an estimated amount of 10 million dollars a day from the U.S. alone. 108 Billion dollars in total, since the funding began. Studies show, as a direct result from the oppression they face day-to-day, that the majority of Palestinian children do not have the will to live. Arguments supporting Israel's actions Argument against Israel's actions The most pressing issue is the use of excessive force by the Israeli army. International powers must intervene and force Israel to end the attack on Lebanon. War on terrorism cannot and must not be used to justify invasions to sovereign nations. Israel has not complied with international law and must ensure that basic human rights be respected, including the proper access to medical supplies and water. NGO's like Amnesty International must create world awareness of the crisis in the Middle East, and hopefully rally a popular oposition to this disproportionate response. International powers must intervene and force Hezbollah to disarm and Israel to end the attack on Lebanon. War on terrorism cannot and must not be used to justify invasions to sovereign nations. Israel has not complied with international law and must ensure that basic human rights be respected, including the proper access to medical supplies and water. NGO's like Amnesty International must create world awareness of the crisis in the Middle East, and hopefully rally a popular oposition to this disproportionate response. Other arguments The most pressing issue is the terrorist attacks on the State of Israel. Terrorist organization Hizbollah captured 2 Israeli soldiers and killed 6, which was planned intervention to disrupt world's attention from Iran's nuclear problem. This attack caused the use of excessive force by the Israeli army. Hizbollah's reply is from 100 to 200 'Katyusha' and other rockets, fired at Israel cities each day. See Also * Peace in the middle east Category:International affairs